The Vessels
by blackbird357
Summary: A fire brought them together, a force that evil will try to sever, a story of red eyes and a black feather.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The flames lit up the midnight sky, A scream could be heard from the attic,

Crow- just breathe Isabel. We're going to get out of this.

Smoke began to fill the room.

Isabel- I guess master is trying to take us all down with him.

Crow-come on Isabel we have to go.

Isabel- oh no you're going to take this baby and get out of here.

Crow- what do you mean Izzy? You're coming with me.

Isabel- nope darling I'm not getting out of this alive. I'm not going to survive this birth. So I need you to take this baby and get out of here alive.

Crow- but Izzy.

Isabel- don't but Izzy me- AHHH! Its coming quick go get something to write on.

Crow looked around for a pen.

Crow-ok.

Isabel- my parents names are Emma and Jaxon Media. They live in the UK at 34 Abbott street in London. Please find them and let them take the baby. Tell them I love them and that I died happy. Now the baby is coming get a blanket and help me.

A high-pitched cry was heard.

Crow wrapped the baby in a blanket. He placed the baby on Isabel's chest.

Crow- it's a girl. (coughing)

Isabel- Mala, call her Mala…

Crow- ok, Isabel, ISABEL! (coughing)

Crow grabbed the baby and ran to the latter. He tried to open the hatch but it wouldn't open. So he began stomping on it with as much force as he could muster and it opened causing him to fall. He was able to turn himself around so he fell on his back and the baby didn't get harmed. He quickly recovered and sprinted to the steps. The fire was climbing up the stairs. Crow looked around and saw a window. He glanced down at Mala and with adrenaline pumping he pushed himself out the window, falling on his back. The air was knocked right out of him. After a minute he climbed slowly to his feet. Using the wall for support he came around from the side of the manor to the front of the manor.

Crow- help please, I need help. Please. (he was just barely able to whisper)

Sector Security Officer- who are you and how did you get behind these barricades?

Crow- please I just came from the manor. (coughing)

Sector Security Officer- whoa, are you one of Bain's people?

Crow nodded painfully.

Dylan- 3?

Crow began backing up and held Mala closer.

Dylan- no you don't have to worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a sector security officer. I was undercover.

Crow- undercover? But you hit me…

Dylan- I'm very sorry but I was undercover and I couldn't blow it let me make it up to you. Come with me I'll let you meet my friend Greg. He's a paramedic, cause you're bleeding.

Crow slowly walked over to Dylan.

Dylan put a hand on his back and walked him slowly over to the ambulance.

Dylan- hey Greg this is 3, he is one of Bain's numbers that made it out of the fire. Hes bleeding, do you think you could take a look at him?

Greg- sure. Come on sit down here.

Crow sat on the bumper of the ambulance. The baby was still crying.

Greg- are you in any pain?

Crow nodded.

Greg- where?

Crow- Just everywhere but mostly in my back.

Greg lifted up the back of Crow's shirt and jacket. He grew concerned after touching a few spots.

Greg- we need to get you to the hospital you could have spinal damage.

Dylan- is it that serious?

Greg- yes.

Dylan- alright I'll ride with you.

Greg- can you hand me the baby so you can get in?

Crow pulled Mala close to his chest.

Greg- don't worry I won't hurt her. You can trust me. Okay?

Crow slowly handed Mala to Greg.

Dylan helped Crow onto the gurney in the ambulance.

Dylan- alright just lay down and we'll strap you and the baby in. Whats the baby's name?

Crow- Mala.

Dylan- that's a beautiful name.

Crow- she was one of our sisters.

Dylan- what number was she?

Crow- 6.

Dylan- was she in the house when it burned?

Crow- no she died before.

Dylan- if you don't mind me asking how did she die?

Crow- she killed herself.

Dylan- oh I'm sorry for your loss.

Crow-thank you.

Greg- alright. Lets get us going we need to get to the hospital.

The closed up the ambulance and drove off.

Greg- alright Crow I need you to rate your pain from 1-10.

Crow-about a 7.

Greg- are you having any trouble breathing?

Crow- yea.

Greg-here hold this over your nose and your mouth.

Greg handed a Crow an oxygen mask.

He took out a stethoscope and placed it on Crow's chest.

Greg- deep breath in.

Crow breathed in. Well tried to anyway. He just ended up chocking on air.

Greg- I'm going to feel around your sides to see if anything is broken ok?

Crow nodded.

Greg felt around and when he got to a certain spot Crow gasped in pain.

The baby cried out loudly.

Crow- its ok Mala. I'm right here.

Dylan- are you the father?

Crow- what, no. Could you please stop touching my ribs that kinda hurts?

Greg- sorry I think you have a few broken ribs.

Dylan- Bain do that to you?

Crow- no I fell down a latter then out a window.

Dylan/ Greg- what?!

Crow- yea that's how I got out. I couldn't use the stairs they were burning.

Dylan= how did you fall down a latter?

Crow-we were in the attic.

Greg- whos we?

Crow- 5 and I.

Dylan- why didn't you leave with her or tell me so the fire department could go in and get her?!

Crow-(looking down) because she-she died giving birth to Mala.

Dylan- oh god, I'm so sorry.

Crow-its ok.

Dylan- how old was she?

Crow- 24.

Greg- so young.

Crow- Mala was 20.

Dylan- how old are you?

Crow- 22.

Dylan- wait so how many of you were there because I counted 42 counting you.

Crow- 51. But we were all placed in different tiers.

Dylan- what do you mean tiers?

Crow- you worked for Master for a year, don't you know?

Dylan-no he never told me how his system worked. I was only able to get him on drugs because he finally told me.

Crow- You're sure he was pronounced dead right?

Dylan- yes, hes gone.

Crow- ok so tier 1 were numbers 1-10. Tier 2 were numbers 11-23. Tier 3 were numbers 24-39 and tier 4 were numbers 40-51.

Dylan- what was the difference?

Greg- you can ask later we're here.

Greg and the other EMT got Crow out.

Crow- wait…(beginning to pass out) Mala..

Dylan- I'll stay with her don't worry.

Crow- here..

Holding his hand out to Dylan. Looking Dylan noticed the small piece of paper Crow had clutched in his hand.

Crow- its..Its…Isabel's parents…find them…please… (passing out)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies back at it again with another chapter of "The Vessels". As always I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS. Hope you like it and more will explained in this chapter about what exactly is going on. I'm sorry I haven't been working on this much. I promise I'll do better!

Chapter 2

Dylan-don't worry dad I'll be fine.

Cap. Kurt- this guy is a nut and you just joined the force.

Dylan- someone has to bring Bain down.

Cap. Kurt- yea but that someone doesn't have to be you.

Dylan- dad I want to be the one to get this sick son of a bitch.

Cap. Kurt- alright Dylan I hear what you want. Just please be careful.

Dylan- I will dad, don't worry.

Cap. Kurt- well we better get to briefing.

They walked into the room full of sector security detectives and officers.

Cap. Kurt-now we have a human trafficking suspect on our hands. He goes by the name of Bain. He was picked up on a drug dealing charge in 02, his real name is Harvard Melling. His victims are all said to be from the satellite, said to be in there late teens to early 20's. No minors.

(Putting a mug shot on the board)

Cap. Kurt- This is Marco Delano. He's Bain's right hand man. We grabbed him on a sexual assault charge and he sang like a bird the second we said plea deal. He said Bain drugs up his victims then prostitutes them out. The sources say these drugs he is using on his "numbers" which is what he calls his victims, are all hardcore drugs, any questions so far?

Officer- how many victims are we looking at here captain?

Cap. Kurt- that the source wouldn't say. Any others?

Officer- what kind of drugs are we talking about?

Cap. Kurt- we know of heroin, perks, and meth.

Officer- alright how are we going to nail this guy?

Cap. Kurt- we are putting one of you in place and you are going to become one of Bain's equals.

Officer- who are you sending in?

Cap. Kurt- he have elected detective Dylan Mckoy.

Cap. Kurt- now if you have anymore questions you can come to me directly. Now dismissed.

Some officers were whispering.

Officer- the new guy?

Another officer- yea the only reason he got the job is because daddys the captain.

Officer- how much you want to bet he'll fuck this up for us? Or he'll get himself killed, either could happen.

-It was Dylan's first day undercover-

Delano set up a meeting. They met in a back alley.

Marco-this is Harry Nelson. He helped me out a while back getting out of some shit.

Bain-Bain.(putting out his hand)

Dylan- Nelson.

Bain- What did you help my friend out here with?

Marco started to stumble.

Dylan- these two bitches accused him of assaulting them so I was one of his "witnesses" so they couldn't say he was there.

They paused and waited for Bain to respond.

Bain-wow nice dude. (patting him on the back)

They both breathed out a breath they hadn't even realized they were holding in.

Bain- hey come back to the manor, we can have a drink.

Marco-no man my girls are waiting but Harry here is free.

Bain- alright come this way my man I have a car waiting.

Dylan followed him to a limo. A guy came out and opened the door for them.

Dylan- (mind) well for a criminal hes really flashy. Why didn't we get this guy earlier with the way he travels in the satellite of all places. It just throws up so many red flags.

Dylan got in first then Bain.

They drove to this place Bain had called the "manor". When Dylan got out he was shell shocked by the size of the enormous structure.

Bain- come on in.

He unlocked the five locks on the door. Dylan entered and saw the house looked nothing like a whore house.

Dylan- (in head) are we sure we have the right guy?

Bain- Hey 3 get down here right now!

Seconds later a black haired, short guy came running in.

Crow- yes master?

Bain- serve us drinks.

Crow- yes master.

Bain- come sit over here. (directing him over to a large table.)

They sat down. Crow came over with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Bain took a shot and Crow filled the glass again. Dylan sipped at his glass.

Bain- oh no! Don't tell me you're a light weight!

Dylan- no dude just not much of a drinker.

Bain took another shot and Crow filled the glass again.

Bain- go back to your room, we need to discuss some things.

Crow- yes master.

Crow left and Bain looked over at Dylan.

Dylan- (In head) Shit did he already figure me out?

Bain- if Delano trusts you then I guess I have to. See I have a business.

Dylan- what kind of business?

Bain- you have to swear your allegiance to me.

Dylan- (in head) I can't seem to eager.

Dylan- what do I get out of it?

Bain- a nice fist full and a blowjob any time you want.

Dylan- alright whats this business you got?

Bain- well you would start with monitoring a few whores.

Dylan- How much is a fist full?

Bain- you'll work your way up but I can tell you I would make it worth your while.

Dylan- Fuck ya you have yourself a deal.

They clanked glasses.

Dylan smirked and took a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies today I will be sharing the third chapter of this story I've had in the works for a while so review and tell me what you think! _**Also if you are sensitive towards things having to do with drugs please read at your own risk!**_

Chapter 3

Crow walked up alleys meeting different customers. At 12:00am he walked into Bain's manor and put the money he had made into the basket with other various stacks of cash. He walked up the stairs and then up the latter to the attic.

Isabel- Hey.

Crow- Hey.

Isabel- you alright?

Crow- you ask me that everytime I come home from a night and why are you still awake?

Isabel- I wanted to make sure you were ok.

Crow- you know I'm always ok.

Isabel- yea ok.

Crow just gave her a smile.

Crow- get to bed. You don't want to get sick while you're pregnant do you?

Isabel- alright love you hun.

Crow- love you too mama.

They both went to bed.

Next morning…

An alarm woke Crow. It was time for a morning dose. Bain came into his room. Crow sat infront a glass table. Bain gave him a box and walked out. Crow could hear him open the only other door that would be getting a box. 7's room. He halted all of the drugs going into Isabel's body when he found out she as pregnant. Crow opened the box and pulled out a syringe and a small cup of the deadly liquid. Also a small cup of white powder. Crow set the white powder up in lines, held one nostril, and sucked up the lines.

He then picked up the syringe and small cup. Looking down at his arm, slapping it a few times looking for a vein. He finally found one, filled the needle with the deadly liquid and injected it into his body.

His high was great, he would forget where he was and how much pain he was in. He lied on his bed and let it pass right through him. Bain walked in and got on top of him.

Bain- how does it feel?

Crow- good.

Bain leaned down and kissed his neck.

Bain- I love you my number 3.

Crow- I love you too master.

Bain- go make breakfast.

Crow- yes master.

Crow walked to the latter and missed a step and fell.

Isabel- oh god Crow are you alright?

Crow- yea Izzy I'm fine, stay up there you know master doesn't want you down here.

Isabel- as long as you're okay.

Crow walked into the big kitchen tripping over his own feet.

He grabbed a bowl and began cracking eggs into it. He mixed them and poured it into a pan. Then began making bacon, ham, and sausages. After that was in motion he began making his own breakfast, a cup of coffee. Once the food was done Crow started making up plates for his brothers and sisters. He brought a plate up to Izzy. Izzy's door was open so he handed her her plate.

Izzy- you know the littlest things to make me happy.

Crow laughed. Next he went to 7's door and knocked.

Crow- Mika?

He called him a few more times when the door suddenly opened. A tired Mikyla Scarlet stood there in his all white clothes. He smiled and handed Mika his mug of coffee.

Him and Mika looked like complete opposites but they were a lot alike.

Crow- come on we'll sit with Izzy.

Mika sighed and came out holding his coffee in a shaky hand.

They did this every morning. It was the only the 3 of them in the attic. Mika sat next to Izzy on her bed.

Izzy took a bite of the bacon.

Isabel- Yummy! You know just how much maple syrup to put on it. I swear you both are the best cooks in the world!

Mika- I didn't help… (shaky)

Isabel- yes but its only you two that cook.

Crow swayed then quickly sat down.

Isabel- you two are high aren't you?

They nodded.

Isabel- where are your plates?

They looked at eachother and they both sipped their coffee.

Isabel- coffee is not food! You two need to eat! I swear you're both so thick-headed! I tell you this all the time!

Mika/Crow- (falling over eachother's words) I'm not really hungry/I don't feel so good.

Isabel- Crow, Mika I know why you don't want to eat, trust me I know exactly why cause I feel the same way but I choose to live on and not let this place tear me down.

Crow- But Izzy things have been in my mouth, food just grosses me out.

Isabel- baby you have to eat, I need you guys here with me. Its just us! We're the last of the firsts! Please go downstairs and make yourself a plate so we can eat together.

Crow- You want some pancakes?

Mika-vegan?

Crow- ofcourse.

Mika- I'm sorry I can't come help you.

Crow- I know I don't want you to get punished for breaking the schedule.

Crow went downstairs and made some vegan pancakes for himself and Mikyla. Once he was finished he climbed back up the latter and into Izzy's room where she sat enjoying her breakfast while Mika lay behind her fast asleep.

Crow- I didn't think it took me that long to make them.

Isabel- it didn't. Hes just wiped the poor thing. You guys are taking the night til day shift again aren't you?

She asked while looking down.

Crow- yes.

He answered sadly not wanting her to feel bad.

Crow sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

Crow- let us worry about work, you just take care of that baby. Ok? Let one of us walk out of here with a soul.

Izzy nodded and smiled up at him.

Isabel- ok! Now eat.

He nodded and proceeded to eat with Isabel. The first few bites caused him to gag but as he ate more it went down easier.

Isabel- see doesn't your stomach feel better? Its not growling.

Crow- I don't feel anything right now.

Isabel- here lay down and sleep this high off.

Crow- but what if master needs me?

Isabel- I'll wake you up.

Crow- but I'm going to need to go out.

Isabel- yea tonight. You're taking the night shift remember?

Crow- ok make sure you wake me up if master calls.

Isabel- I will!

And there you go chapter 3! How do you think this story is going?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Lovelies what did you think of the last couple chapters? I hope you enjoyed them! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Chapter 4

Man-hey bitch get over here!

Crow went over to the car window and leaned down, putting his elbows on the door of the car, looking in the window.

Crow- hey hot stuff.

Man- get in I can't let my wife seeing me pick someone up especially a guy.

Crow got in the car.

Man- we'll go around the corner a few times and you can suck my dick. How much do you charge?

Crow- $200 for oral.

Man- alright.

They had to go around the block 46 times until he finally finished. He paid him and Crow got out.

Man- I'll be looking for you more often.

Crow winked at him and began walking home. He put the money in the basket and walked into the manor looking down, not noticing Dylan walking by and walked right into him.

Crow- oh god I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

Crow got on his knees and began kissing his shoes.

Crow- please forgive me I didn't see you there, I swear.

Dylan- no its fine its my fault.

Crow- do I have permission to stand?

Dylan- yea go ahead.

Crow stood up.

Dylan- hey my names Harry. Whats yours?

Crow- 3.

Dylan- 3, how old are you 3?

Crow-master says we're not allowed to tell people that.

Dylan- oh ok. So why do you call Bain master?

Crow- because hes my master.

Dylan- oh ok…

Crow- sorry I have to change and get to bed. I have to make breakfast in the morning. Will you be staying?

Dylan- Yes for the night.

Crow- ok let me get a room set up for you.

Dylan- I can do that.

Crow- no its my job, I have to make sure the guest are all set. Let me just get out of these clothes so I can do laundry.

Dylan- oh thank you.

Crow- yes and sorry again for running into you.

Dylan-its no prob.

Crow went up the latter and saw Izzy was sleeping. Crow went over and covered her with a blanket. He changed into his pajamas which consisted of a black spaghetti strap tank top that crosses in the back and black sweatpants. He then tied his hair up in a high pony tail. Crow's outfit he went out in was a pair of black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and thighs, a black lace belly shirt and his signature black leather cropped jacket. His hair fell at the middle of his back and the left side was shaved. It was jet black. His hands, arms, legs, back, feet, and thighs were covered in beautiful black and gray tattoos.

He went back downstairs and went to the closet, taking out a blanket and a few sheets. Then went to the first floor. He saw his master and Harry talking. Crow went up to them and waited for his turn to speak.

Master- yes my lovely number 3 you have permission to speak.

Crow- thank you master. I just needed to know what room our guest is staying in.

Master- oh yes the king size suite on the second floor.

Crow-thank you master.

Master- yes now our guest seems to be tired. Follow my lovely number 3 and he'll lead you to where you will be spending the night.

Dylan went to walk away but Bain caught his shoulder.

Bain- (whisper) if you get tight in the middle of the night you can grab any of these whores.

Dylan- thank you, good to know.

Dylan followed Crow up the stairs, down the hall, and took a right into a huge room with a giant bed. Crow began making the bed.

Dylan- do you need any help?

Crow- no, you're a guest.

Dylan- I could still help.

Crow- thank you but this is my job.

Dylan- alright.

Crow finishes the bed.

Dylan- thank you.

Crow- (kind of shocked) You're-You're welcome.

He went up to his room to grab his dirty clothes and a book. Crow left and went to the laundry room. Where everyone gathers their dirty clothes in a basket. Crow threw his dirty clothes in the basket and dumped it into the washing machines. Bain had bought 5 washing machines and 5 dryers to be able to wash everyone's clothes. He sat in the chair in the laundry room and began reading his book. The clothing took about 40 minutes and then he put them in the dryer. That took another 40 minutes. He took them out and folded them then distributed them to the rooms of the owners. Then climbed the latter and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello lovelies! I hope you have been liking this story! This chapter will have some adult subjects so read at your own risk!

Chapter 5

The alarm went off. Crow woke up and climbed down the latter to the kitchen where he began to make breakfast. He brought Izzy her breakfast and Mika his coffee.

Isabel- thanks hun.

Crow- always.

They ate their breakfast in silence.

Bain- 3! My room!

Crow climbed down the latter and down the stairs where he came to a hand crafted door. He knocked.

Crow- yes master?

Bain- enter.

Crow opened the door.

Crow- yes master?

Bain- come here.

Crow came over to the side of his bed.

Bain- lay down next to master.

Crow went around to the other side of his bed and laid down.

Bain rolled over and roughly placed his lips onto Crow's. Then traveled down his neck and began to suckle leaving a mark. He ran his hand down Crow's chest and then up his shirt. He explored every crevice of Crow's chest. Bain put his mouth next to his ear and whispered.

Bain- (whisper) You're so beautiful my number 3. I love you.

Crow- thank you master.

Bain- did I give you permission to speak?

Crow shook his head.

Bain- speak!

Crow- no master I'm sorry please except my apology.

Bain- since you asked so politely.

Bain ran his hand down Crow's thigh.

Bain- (whispering in his ear) tell me I'm sexy.

Crow- You're sexy.

Bain- tell me louder. (squeezing his thigh)

Crow- you're sexy.

Bain- EVEN LOUDER! (slapping his thigh)

Crow- YOU'RE SEXY! (crying out)

Bain- good boy now thank me.

Crow- thank you master.

Bain got on top of him and put his hand up Crow's shirt running his hands over his nipples. He became flushed.

Bain- I knew you like to be pampered.

Crow's breath picked up.

Bain moved his leg between Crow's legs and began massaging the area with his knee.

Bain- say you want it.

Crow- I want it.

Bain- LOUDER!  
Crow- I want it!

Bain ripped his clothes off.

…

Bain- good boy now go do your box.

Crow walked out of Bain's room with his arm around himself.

After doing his box upstairs he came back downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Just looking and smelling the food made him sick. He brought a plate up to Izzy and Mika. But Mika declined it. He limped back into Izzy's room with his coffee.

Isabel- are you alright?

Crow- just master.

Isabel- come lay down and relax.

Crow- I can't I have to bring a plate to our guest.

Isabel- but you're in pain.

Crow- I'm always in pain, its fine, eat.

A tear ran down Isabel's face.

Crow- don't cry Izzy. I'll be fine I promise. I'm used to it by now. It has been 4 years.

Isabel- but if I wasn't pregnant then I could help you.

Crow- you have one job. Give that baby a bright future. I'll be fine. Ok.

Isabel- ok.

Crow- now eat and I'll bring our guest his breakfast and I'll come back up here.

Isabel-bring a plate with you!

Crow nodded and went down the latter to the kitchen. He made a plate for Dylan and walked upstairs to his room. He knocked on the door.

Dylan- yes?

Crow-breakfast.

Dylan-you can come in.

Crow entered the large room and brought him over his plate.

Dylan- thank you. Are you alright you're kind of wobbly.

Crow was shell shocked the only one that asks him if hes ok and thanks him is Izzy and Mika. It actually sounded like this guy cared.

Dylan- you can speak.

Crow- you're- you're welcome. And yes I'm fine.

Dylan took a bite of the bacon.

Dylan- that is really good!

Crow- thank-thank you.

Dylan- why do you seem so shocked that I liked your food? Its good

Crow- I'm sorry please forgive me.

Dylan- for what?

Crow- for seeming shocked.

Dylan- you don't have to say sorry.

Crow- please forgive me.

Dylan- I forgive you ok.

Crow- thank you.

Dylan- thank you again for the food.

Crow- you're-you're welcome. I hope the food is to your liking. Do you needing anything else?

Dylan- no this is fine.

Crow- ok if you need anything just call 3 and I'll come.

Dylan- ok thank you.

Crow nodded and left.

Dylan- (in head) If this was a normal situation that kid would have just crumbled in my hands. I have my work cut out for me.

He made himself some vegan pancakes. He made enough that him and Mikyla could share. Then went up the latter to Izzy's room.

Isabel- vegan pancakes again?

Crow- it's the only thing Mika and I eat plus they're really good.

Isabel- whatever you say.

Crow/Mika- they are.

They ate and talked for awhile until…

Bain- 3! First floor!

Crow got up and picked up the plates, climbed down the latter, then walked down the stairs to the first floor.

Crow- yes master?

Bain- my bacon was fucking burnt! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Crow- I'm very sorry master.

Bain- did I say you could speak? (slapping him across the face, leaving a handprint)

Crow shook his head.

Bain smashed a plate over Crow's head. Crow swayed.

Bain- stand up straight!

Crow tried his best to stand straight.

Bain- take off your shirt and turn around!

A line of blood ran down Crow's face. He slowly took off his shirt and turned his back to Bain. Bain took off his belt and whipped it across Crow's back. Crow bit his lip to stop him from crying out. He whipped him again and Dylan came down stairs to see what was going on. Walking into the kitchen he saw Bain whipping Crow with a belt.

Dylan- whoa whoa whoa whats going on?

Dylan- (in head) shit I can't blow my cover.

Bain- my bacon was burnt! Get over here Harry you know you want to.

Dylan- no I'm good.

Bain- get over here and do it or you're out!

Dylan- (in head) I'm sorry 3 but I can't blow my cover, we'll never get this guy)

Dylan walked over to where Bain was standing. Bain handed Dylan the belt.

Bain- go ahead.

Dylan softly whipped it against Crow's back.

Bain- harder.

Dylan did it alittle harder.

Bain- harder!  
Dylan did it harder.

Bain- HARDER!

Dylan whipped it against Crow's back so hard it began bleeding.

Bain- good now Harry I need you to meet one of my informants today. 3 go back to your room and DON'T BURN MY BACON AGAIN!

Crow nodded.

Bain- speak!

Crow- yes master I promise I'll never do it again, I'm sorry. (painfully)

Bain- good now go.

Crow hugged his shirt and went up to his room. The tears began falling.

Isabel/Mika- Whats wrong? What happened? (running up to him, alarmed)

Crow- nothing.

Isabel- your head is bleeding.

Crow- not just there.

Mika- get over here. Sit.

Mika ran into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

Isabel- sit.

Crow sat down.

Isabel- Mika you treat his back I'll look at his head.

Mika- got it. What did he hit you with that your heads bleeding?

Crow- a plate.

Isabel- doesn't look like theres any glass in your head.

Crow- that's good I guess.

Isabel- yes now just hold this to your head until it stops bleeding.

Crow held a towel to his head.

Isabel- hows his back Mika?

Mika- they are pretty deep.

Crow- it wasn't just master it was the guest too.

Isabel- wow he doesn't usually share his punishments with anyone else.

Isabel and Mika cleaned his back and helped him get his shirt back on.

Mika-lay down get some rest we'll wake you if you're needed.

Crow made no objections and lay down on Izzy's bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Lovelies! I'm back here with another chapter of "The Vessels"! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days back I'm back now. So enjoy! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS.

Chapter 6

It was the next morning. Crow had just got home from his night shift and began making breakfast. When he walked in he could hear Bain yelling at someone. After he gave Bain, Dylan, and Izzy their food he went up to the attic in search for Mikyla but could not find him and Izzy didn't know where he was. He went to his room and went to bed. 3 hours later.

Isabel- Crow! Crow! Crow!

Crow shot up.

Crow- yea?

Isabel- master is calling you.

Bain- 3! First floor!

Crow ran down to the first floor on his way he ran past a battered looking Mikyla. He wanted so bad to stop and ask him if he was ok but master was calling him.

Crow- yes master?

Bain- why aren't the clothes done?

Crow- I'm so sorry master. I completely forgot to, I was so tired.

Bain- I don't want to hear excuses I want to see work done!

Crow- yes master and I'm sorry-

Bain- did I say you could speak?!

Crow shook his head.

Bain- and you're still in your uniform! Come here!  
Bain grabbed Crow's arm and dragged him over to one of the washing machines. He opened the door and forced Crow's hand to the edge of the machine.

Crow- no master please.

Bain- did I say you could speak?!

Crow shook his head. Bain closed the door on his hand, HARD.

Crow cried out on pain.

Bain did it again.

Crow cried out again.

Bain- I'm going to keep doing it if you keep making those noises.

Crow shut his mouth.

Bain slammed it again.

He bit his lip.

Bain- now you're going to take that off right here and wash the clothes.

Bain let him go and left. Crow held his hand to his chest and silently cried. He took off what he was wearing, washed the clothes, folded them, and passed them out, then went upstairs.

Isabel- You alright?

Crow- I think he broke my hand, hows Mika?

Isabel- let me see.

Crow reached his hand out for Izzy to look at it.

Isabel- shit we did he do?

Crow- slammed it in the washing machine. Hows Mika?

Isabel-why?

Crow- it was my fault, I didn't do the clothes. Now Isabel hows Mika?

Isabel- (sighing) bloody. He got whipped so hard his back is ripped open in 5 spots. I'm sorry hun.

Crow- its not your fault.

Isabel- yes it is these things were also my job.

Crow- its not your fault. Ok?

Isabel- ok. Lets get that hand wrapped up.

Isabel wrapped Crow's hand up. Crow looked sadly at Mika who was laying down asleep with his back to him. His shirt was on but over the top of the tank top he could see how raw his back was.

Isabel- lay down. Get alitte rest.

Crow lied down on her bed and shut his eyes until he would have to get up for his shift again.

…..

Isabel- how are you going out with your hand like that?

Crow- Izzy I have to go, just like Mika has to go with his back like that.

Isabel- I know I already gave him this speech. Maybe I can take you guy's shifts.

Crow- Iz you're pregnant.

Isabel- I'll abort it.

Crow- no you won't. First off master wouldn't let you and second Mika wouldn't let you and third I wouldn't let you.

Isabel- I just want to help you.

Crow- I know and we thank you for that.

Crow left and came back the next morning. When he got back his hand was throbbing and his head was killing him. He did the clothes and made breakfast for everyone. Dylan ended up leaving at 4 o'clock yesterday and so all he had to do was bring breakfast to Bain, Izzy, and Mika. When he got upstairs Izzy was sleeping so he left the plate on the floor. They didn't have the luxury of having a bed side table or a bed frame like everyone downstairs. He walked to the door of Mika's room knowing he would only want a cup of coffee especially today. Crow knocked on the door.

Crow- Mika? Mika breakfast! Mika? Mikyla!

Nothing…

Crow- Mika I'm coming in.

Crow entered the small room. He looked around and flipped on the light. Mika was lying on his bed covered by blanket. Crow smirked at how deep of a sleep he was in until… he walked over to Mika's bed and one second he was on his feet then the next he was on the floor. He looked down at his hands and legs, at what had caused him to slip.

_**red…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Lovelies sorry I haven't updated in a few days! But I will warn you this chapter will have some sad elements and some fucked up elements. But how is that different from any of the other chapters honestly… Hope you enjoy! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds.

Chapter 7

(Crow's P.O.V)

The sounds of shoveling could be heard outside. Isabel was leaning on my shoulder shaking and crying. I was rubbing her back while trying to keep myself composed. I hadn't cried yet and I wasn't going to do it when Izzy needed me the most.

_**Flashback**_

_red…_

_My hands shook as I stared at the red liquid on my hands. "Mika?" I was able to muster out. I got up and slowly walked to his bed side. Grabbing a hold of his shoulder I shook it a little getting red all over his pale skin. My heart dropped when he didn't even twitch. "Mika…Mika…Stop playing around…Mika this isn't funny… MIKA!" I heard Isabel's door slam open and her footsteps running to the door. "Whats wrong?!" Isabel asked alarmed. I turned around to her; my body was covered in the crimson red liquid. My eyes were wide and shaking as were my hands. "Izzy… What do we do?" My voice was so little I'm surprised she could even hear it because the next thing I know she is running out of the room. I heard the hatch open to the attic. It felt like hours before I heard footsteps running to Mika's room. Master ran in and pushed me out of the way. He felt for a pulse. "Shit!" Master yelled. Another one of us firsts… _

_**(End of flashback)**_

(Izzy's P.O.V)

The shoveling outside was all you could hear in the dark and vacant room. Crow and I were upstairs in his room. He was rubbing my back as I cried. Mika would be buried in his spot. The first 10 had a designated spot in the back yard under a tombstone that had their number on it. 1,2,4,6,8,9,10 were already in the ground and 7 was in the process of being laid to rest. He was now free like the angel he was. "Don't worry Izzy. Hes in a better place now." Crow tried to assure me. I sniffled and nodded.

_**Flashback**_

"_Whats wrong?!" I ran into Mika's room. Crow turned towards me, his eyes full of horror. I looked over his shaking body to find him covered in a red liquid. I quickly came to the conclusion that he was covered in blood. Just then I heard it. A small voice whispering to me " Izzy…What do we do?" I had never seen Crow so vulnerable. I ran out of the room, down the latter, into Master's room. I didn't even knock I just ran in. "Master!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "5?!" He yelled at me. Tears were streaming from my eyes, down my face. "Master please, its Mikyla!" I screamed. Master ran out of the room grabbing my arm, pulling me with him. We made our way up the latter. He ran to Mika's room and pushed Crow out of the way. When I heard him yell "Shit!" my heart fell into my stomach and I began choking on my tears. Another one of us firsts…_

_**(End of flashback)**_

(No p.o.v)

It was 2 weeks later. Things had seemed to go back to normal but not for the two firsts. Sure they had lost others but this was different. Mika was different. Not saying the others were not important but all three of them had grown so close in the years that they put up with this hell hole and now their trifecta had been compromised. It would never be put back together again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovelies! So tell me did you like my almost script format in the first few chapters or do you like the format of chapter 7? I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS!

Chapter 8

It had been a month since Mikyla (A.K.A number 7) was sent to an early grave with no words of safe passage or a eulogy.

Dylan drove to a far away spot picked out by his handler. Dylan looked around and got out of his car and walked beside another car. He handed them a sheet of paper. "This it?" His handler "Ash Mumpson" asked. "Yup" Dylan answered. His handler drove off and he rode to the manor. He knocked on the door with a special knock sequence. The door slowly opened and Dylan was let in.

"Nelson! What a pleasant surprise! How have you been my friend?" Bain called out from the table. "I've been good, how are you?" Dylan asked while at the same time wanting to choke the life out of him his "friend". They patted eachother on the back. "I've been good." Bain answered. "So got an work for me?" Dylan eagerly asked. "Yea actually I'm sending a whore out and I want you to escort this whore of mine to an address I give you I just want you to stay outside and make sure they pay up the exact amount. Can you do it?" Bain asked.

"Yea I can do it." Dylan answered with a smug look on his face. "Ok its tonight and don't worry we will provide you with a weapon." Bain explained. "What kind of weapon?" Dylan asked, almost craving answers. "3!" Bain yelled out. A knock was heard at the door. "Get case number 11." He commanded through the door. Crow ran off. "Come, sit down." Bain waved him over.

"Take a seat Harry Nelson, we have things to discuss." He said smirking. A knock was heard from the door. "Enter." Bain said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door could hear. Crow entered with a black case. "Good now leave at once!" Bain exclaimed. Crow ran out. "So if you don't mind me asking can I meet this whore?" Dylan asked. "You just did." Bain said smugly. "That was him?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes Harry that was number 3. One of the original members of this business and one of the best if not the best that I got. But to be honest I've been feeling quite betrayed by the other best I had. He just recently betrayed my trust and walked away from the business, leaving his coworker to fend for himself. He was very selfish." Bain explained. "But I digress the man you will be meeting tonight we usually get calls when his wife is on a business trip, he doesn't want her knowing of his infidelity and the fact that he has been doing it with a man. He pays big bucks for number 3 so I give the man what he wants for the right price."

"Alright sounds Boss." Dylan said after carefully digesting all that Bain had just said to him. "I like that, Boss. After your job is done you will be paid in full." Bain promised. "You got it so what time do we head out?" Dylan asked. "Tonight at around 7:30, but we first have to get you in the right attire, Number 14!" Bain explained then shouted.

(Number 14: Anna Colter)

Number 14 came running in. "We're going to try a few outfits to get him ready for his job tonight, you may speak." Bain told her. "Ofcourse Master Bain I'll get him ready." Anna bowed. "Get a few outfits to try on." Bain commanded. "Yes Master Bain." She answered. "Come this way." He led Dylan to a room. Clothing lined the walls, a big beautiful mirror took up the far left wall and on the right was a door. Anna was looking through the many pieces of clothing. She looked at him then looked at the shirts she was holding out. "Now go on, number 14 will help you get your outfit." Bain urged.

He walked out of the room. Anna just looked at him. "Oh I give you permission to speak." He stumbled. "Thank you, I have a few different formal suits I want you to try on, ofcourse nothing to flashy." Anna explained. "Don't you need my size?" Dylan asked. "I could just tell by looking at you my dear." She said. "Well thank you number 14." Dylan smiled at her. She looked at him in shock. "Is something wrong?" Dylan asked. "No its just no one has ever been this nice to me." She admitted. Dylan remembered what happened with 3. He had pretty much said the same thing as 14. "Oh well get out so I can get dressed." Dylan commanded. He couldn't risk being found out so no more thank you's no more being nice. For now on he would be Bain…an asshole. Anna waited outside the room.

Dylan put on one of the outfits. He walked out in a plaid suit and black shoes. He realized that Bain had come back in. "No doesn't fit." Bain said right away. "Hey Bain that little bitch was a looker." Dylan felt like a fire was sitting in his throat when he said those words. "Isn't she? Lets see what else she picked out." Bain answered back. Dylan walked back into the small room and minutes later came out in a blue suit and a bow tie. Bain looked at him in disgust.

"Well she did pick out another one." Dylan told Bain. "Well try it on number 14 is good at what she does." Bain said. Dylan walked back into the small room and put on the last suit. He walked out in black outfit, black blazer, white dress shirt, black tie, black trousers, and black shoes. "Perfect!" Bain exclaimed. "Ok so you have already been acquainted with number 3, the one you are taking to the Hallaway's house. Remember you are there to make sure the wife doesn't come home early.

"What happens if the wife comes home early?" Dylan asked. "Be on your toes and make up a reason she can't come in and that she has to leave." Bain told him. "Alright boss I'm ready." Adjusting his tie. "Not yet." Bain opened the black case revealing a 9mm.

"_Now you're ready."_


End file.
